Not my Intention: 31 sentences on AllenXRoad
by SaruKaminari
Summary: A 31 sentence drabble on AllenXRoad... or is it RoadXAllen?


1. Fuck :  
The first word that came to Allen's mind when Road captured him

2. Potatoes Au Grauten :  
Allen is so easilly lured into interdimensional traps set by his stalkers...

3. Human :  
"See? It feels like two humans embracing, doesn't it?"

"I don't think humans embrace naked all the time!!"

4. Blood : Much more of a turn-on for Road than those tights she bought for Allen to wear...

5. Heart :  
"Tyki!! Put Allen's heart back RIGHT NOW!!"

6. Umbrella :  
After Allen was taken hostage, he couldn't help but join Road in stealing Lero

7. Akward :  
The family dinners are always a little akward when your boytoy is the family's biggest traitor reincarnate

8. Chocolate :  
"Skin like dark chocolate, hair like the midnight sky..."

9. Pentacle :  
His curse, her pleasure

10. Clown :  
Looking at her tastes in men, Road realized her fatal attraction to clowns

11. Compromise :  
Combining Allen's passion for food and Road's passion for dominatrix didn't turn out near as well as either of them had hoped...

12. Crush :  
Allen had to teach Lavi the hard way that he could not attack Road at the front door

13. Coffee :  
Road learned that Allen's friends sure were a hoot after she dumped Komui's coffee into the water supply...

14. Jealousy :  
Road couldn't believe that Allen would rather ear Jerry's cooking than hers!

15. Innocence :  
What Allen lost that fateful Tuesday morning, and then again at dinnertime in Komui's office. And then a third time in the thirty-second story's  
supply closet.

16. Game :  
"Let's play a little game, Allen..."

"And it'll hurt me, right?" Allen whimpered

Road then grabbed the whip, "It will sting a little, yes."

17. Creepy :  
Krory was so glad that he wasn't the creepiest resident of Exorcist Headquarters anymore...

18. Envy :  
Everyone thought Lenalee was the one most upset about the newest couple in headquarters, but no one could explain why Kanda and Miranda  
were drowning their sorrows in the cafeteria...

19. Clothes :  
They don't stay on long after Road shuts the door

20. Pervert :  
"Road?! I'm taking a shower!"

"Mind if I join you, Allen?"

21. Heartache :  
Road stayed in Allen's room for weeks after Komui decided that while Road could come to Headquarters, Lero had to stay with the Earl...

22: Pet Names:  
"What about SugarSmack?"  
"Uh, I don't think so, Road."  
"My little honeybun?"  
"I'll pass..."  
"Lero II?"  
"What?"  
"How about..." Road put a finger to her chin, "BEAN SPROUT!!"  
"WHAT?!"

23. Facefault :  
Needless to say, walking in on one of Road's foreplay sessions freaked the fuck out of poor Lavi... but walking in on one of Allen's was much more  
disturbing...

24. Welcome Wagon:  
No one inparticular minded Road joining the Black Order, especially when she requested that #65 do the DJ talent for her welcoming party...

25. Presents :  
Allen and Kanda were very wary when Komui's welcoming gift to Road looked an awful lot like a "Komurin III"

26. Appetites:  
Everyone thought Allen's stomach was made of steel. They were proven wrong after he failed to digest another one of Road's "Meat-ka-bob with  
Wasabi Sauce and HorseRadish on top" pies

27. Sugar Rush :  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CEREAL, EXORCIST?!"

"I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW!!"

"Skin, calm down, Allen and I... used it... last night."

Road winked devilishly at her poor whitehaired boyfriend

28. Bean Sprout :  
After realizing how much Allen hated his nickname, it became Road's personal call for him. From that day on, Allen caught a lot of hell from the  
male population of the Black Order

29. Sister :  
While Lenalee was somewhat dissappointed with Allen's new, slightly unconventional relationship, Komui was absolutely tickled now that Allen  
had stopped "making goo-goo eyes with his sweet sister"

30. Scream :  
Lenalee should NOT have opened Allen's bedroom door that night

31. Love :  
Love between an Exorcist and a Noah is often the kinkiest of all.


End file.
